


Fireflies

by vintagevalentinexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagevalentinexx/pseuds/vintagevalentinexx
Summary: Pt. 2 of Crunch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this one is a continuation to Crunch. I would definitely read that one first before reading this one!
> 
> To be honest, I’m kind of nervous with the way this one turned out. Please let me know what you think!

_“It is only beautiful because I know you, Castiel.”  
_

_He smiled widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he brought his other hand up, placing the peony behind your ear as he drew you in close, pressing you to his chest as he bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead.  
_

_“I suppose this means that I have a crunch on you, (Y/N).”  
_

_“It’s actually called a crush, Cas.”  
_

_“Why would I want to crush you, (Y/N)?”  
_

_“Nevermind.  I have a crunch on you too.”_

* * *

**One Week Later**

To say you were getting frustrated would be an understatement.  After Castiel had planned such a beautiful gesture for you with the flowers he would not stop trying to spoil you with presents.  One day he brought you tons of candies; you didn’t think you’ve ever seen so many chocolates in your entire life.  The following day it would be stuffed animals.  It was getting out of hand.  The final straw was when he bought you perfume.  While that at face value seems like a wonderful gift, he seemed to get it in his mind that he needed to buy you every single perfume the department store had to offer and spray them all over your room.

You tried to not get upset with him; you knew that he was trying to impress you, and while at first you thought it was adorable, it was getting to be a little much.

“…please guys.  Could you please just talk to him?  Did you smell my room?  I’m pretty sure I’m going to pass out if I stay in there for an extended period of time.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other and just laughed, completely amused by the fact that Cas was trying to gain your affection.  Dean waved his hand, signaling that he would help.

“I’ve gotcha, kid.  We will definitely sit him down and tell him to stop buying you presents.”

You rolled your eyes.  “You know that’s not it, jackass.  We haven’t even been on a date and—“

“Wait.  He hasn’t taken you anywhere?”  Sam finally chimed in amongst Dean’s sniggering.

“Well…no.  Honestly guys, do you really think he’d come up with that idea on his own?”

The Winchesters shared a look, nodding.  They both exited the room as you groaned in frustration, hating the silent conversations they had.

You mumbled to yourself.  “I swear to god, Chuck, whoever the hell is listening that I will make their lives a living hell if they tell him something stupid.”

* * *

“Alright buddy, pop a squat, we need to talk.”

Cas tilted his head, squinting at Dean.  “But Dean…how does one ‘pop a squat’?  I do not understand this reference.”

Dean turned around to take a deep breath, so as to not upset the slightly naïve angel.  Sam continued.  “It just means sit down, Cas.”

He nodded and took a seat, the boys soon following.

“We have to talk about all this stuff you keep buying, (Y/N).”  Dean started.

A small smile formed on Cas’s lips at the mere mention of your name.  He seemed to be beginning to daydream when Dean snapped his fingers in front of his face, rolling his eyes.  

“Alright, alright lover boy.  Not now.  The whole flowers thing was real cute, but that perfume crap?  You’re stinkin’ up the entire bunker with that stuff!”

Cas looked confused.   “Aren’t I supposed to be buying (Y/N) things to show my affection?  That’s what you told me to do.  I am merely trying to participate in a courtship with (Y/N).”

“What Dean is trying to say…”  Sam started, giving his brother the ‘bitch face,’ “ is that you haven’t even been on a date with her yet and you’re giving her all this stuff.”

“A date?”

Dean continued, “Yes Cas.  A date.  You know…where you go eat food.  Sit in the back of the movie theater.  Any of this ringing a bell?”

Cas continued to stare at him, seemingly confused as Dean groaned out his frustrations.  

“The purpose of a ‘date’,” Sam tried, “is to see if you guys are compatible, Cas.  It’s—“

“But I already know that we are a match.  A perfect match.  I have seen and felt her soul and—“

“Yeah.  Well she can’t feel all that angel crap you can, buddy. So you’d better ask her out…on a date.”  Dean huffed, cursing to himself that this should have been an easier conversation.

“Alright.  I shall ask (Y/N) on this ‘date’.  I must say that your human traditions are very strange…”

With that, Cas poofed away, leaving a very frustrated Dean, and a concerned Sam.  Sam looked at his brother, shrugging.

“Well…how bad could it be?”

* * *

You were now in your room, using a fan to try and blow some of the perfume stench out into the hallway, the intense scents giving you a slight headache as you tried to waft it out of your room.  You sighed.  Bless him, Cas was very thoughtful, but you just hoped that the boys were able to try and talk him down a little.

“Does the smell upset you, (Y/N)?”

You halted, blushing as you sheepishly turned around to meet the cerulean orbs of the angel of your affections.

“Umm…well…”

“It is a quite a strong scent.”

“Yeah Cas, it’s kind of giving me a headache…”  Your fingers went to your temples as you winced a little in pain.   Cas looked concerned as he neared closer to you, waving an arm as the offending smell dissipated.  He stepped even closer, closing the gap between you both as he brought his hand up, pressing on your forehead with two fingers.  Instantly the pain of your headache went away and you were left feeling warm inside.

“Better?”  He mumbled, one side of his mouth quirking up in a crooked smile.  
You returned his smile, a light blush still staining your cheeks.  “Yes.  Thank you so much, Cas.”

He then became awkward again, shifting from foot to foot, trying to meet your gaze again.  

“Is there something you wanted to ask me?”

His eyes finally found yours again and you swore that he could make your insides melt and explode at the same time with just one look.

“Well…Sam and Dean have been talking to me, and they tell me that I am to ask you on something called a ‘date’.  They say that it is the next step in completing a successful courtship with you and I would very much like to—“

“Oh jeez, wow.  Okay Cas, slow down.”  You giggled softly, a hand covering your mouth.  “A date sounds great.  How about we leave the bunker at around 7?”

Cas pulls you into a hug, and you nearly melt into him as he pulls your body tightly to his own.  “I…yes.  Well I will see you at 7 then, (Y/N).”

You smiled, shaking your head as he exited the room.

* * *

You were putting the finishing touches on your outfit.  You decided to keep everything casual; lord knows what Cas had in store for you.  A simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt adorned your body, and you kept your hair and makeup simple.  It was just enough to make you feel confident in yourself.  You could hear the boys talking with Cas.

“Hey there ladykiller!”

“Dean, why would there be a name for a person who kills ladies?  I don’t kill ladies.  I try to not kill anyone.  Why would you call me that?”

Your body shook with silent laughter as Dean tried to explain himself.  You’re pretty sure you could hear Sam’s low chuckle as you decided to make your entrance into the main room.

The boys smiled warmly at you; you were like the kid sister they never wanted, but now knew they couldn’t go without.  They were happy that you found some kind of happiness amongst all of the evil that you all had to deal with.  It was just an added bonus that you found your happiness with Cas.  Cas turned to look at you and you could see the smile forming on his lips, his eyes going tender as he approached you.  He took your hands into his.  

“Are you ready to go, (Y/N)?”

“Anytime you are, Cas.”

You pulled him towards the door leading out of the bunker, rolling your eyes in aggravation as Dean called after the both of you.

“Make sure you use protection!”

Cas turned, making him unmovable as you tried to urge him out of the bunker.  
“I always have my angel blade with me, Dean.  And (Y/N) is a highly capable hunter.  I am positive we will have no trouble at all vanquishing enemies.”

You swore your face was red from how hot it felt as you finally got Cas to follow you outside, Dean’s laughter ringing in your ears as you left.

* * *

The both of you finally made it outside of a restaurant, you feeling a little insecure as Cas stared intently at you.  You shoved your hands in your pockets as he stepped closer to you.

“Shall we go eat food, (Y/N)?”

You cracked a smile at him.  “I thought you didn’t eat, Cas…”

“Shall we go inside so I can watch you eat food, (Y/N)?”

You let out a laugh, taking one of his hands into yours as you pulled him inside.

* * *

The both of you fidgeted as you sat across from one another, making polite conversation as you picked and prodded at your meal.  Being a hunter it was very few and far between when you went on an actual date.  Hell, between being on case after case and hanging out with the boys, you couldn’t even remember the last time someone took you out.  And Cas…well Cas had hardly any experience at all.

“Does…is this how these ‘dates’ are supposed to go?”

You looked up at him, smiling awkwardly.  “Well, from what I know…people on dates typically try to have a conversation.  They try to get to know each other better.  You know…they try to see if they are compatible…”

“I already know that we are compatible.”

“Um…what?”

“I have felt your soul.  It is warm and beautiful and pure and—“

“Oh wow…wow…um…” You were blushing again.   _I’ve been doing a lot more of that lately.  How can he say such intimate things in such a casual way?  I can’t believe—_

You were snapped out of your thoughts by the waitress bringing over the bill.  

As she placed it on the table, Cas snatched it up, staring at it, seemingly confused.

“(Y/N)…what is this?  There is a number on here….I do not understand.”

You sighed a little, taking the bill out of his hands.  “It’s called the check, Cas.  It tells you how much you have to pay for the food…wait…you know we have to pay for this, right?”

Cas’s eyes went big as he looked away ashamedly.

You nodded knowingly, pulling out your wallet as you handed the waitress some cash.  You smiled weakly at Cas, putting your hand on top of his on the table. 

 “It’s okay, Cas.  You didn’t know.”

He pulled himself up from the chair he was in, taking you along with him.  “You were not supposed to lift a finger for this.  This was supposed to be about you.  I am a failure.”

“You’re not a failure, Cas.  I like spending time with you.  Besides…you didn’t eat anything anyway so it’s totally fine.”

He shook his head, not convinced as he pulled you out of the restaurant.  You squeezed his hand, smiling up at him.  

“Would you like to go somewhere else, Cas?”

He nodded, dragging you along, already knowing where he was going to take you.

_Well, here’s to hoping this night gets better._

* * *

_Oh how wrong you were._

You found yourself in the back of a movie theater (this time Cas knew that he was supposed to buy tickets).

“Umm…Cas….is there any particular reason that we are sitting in the back of the theater…you know…where no one can see us…?”

He didn’t seem to understand your questioning as he continued to stare at you. 

 “Dean told me that this was traditional ‘dating’ etiquette.  Eating food.  Sitting in the back of a movie theater….is this not to your liking?”

You could have punched Dean in the face at that moment, cursing his name under your breath, trying to smile reassuringly at Cas.

“I think what Dean meant was something along the lines of dinner and a movie.  You know, going out to dinner with someone for good conversation, and then going to see a movie together to enjoy each other’s company.  Movie theaters are kind of like Netflix…but in public.”

He nodded, content to just sit with you as you both watched the trailers for the film.  As the movie as starting you could feel his arm drape around your shoulders, feeling the warmth radiate off of him.  He began to mutter questions about the movie into your ear, however as the film progressed his questioning became more frequent and louder, to the point where he was nearly yelling over the film.

“But (Y/N), I looked this movie up on Sam’s laptop before we left and it said that the husband was the killer, how come they just don’t get to the point?!”

You could hear the collective groan of the theater as Cas spoiled the movie, people turning around to glare angrily at the both of you.  You chewed on your lip as you nudged at the angel, motioning him to get up.

“Are we…did you want to leave?”

“I…uh…yeah Cas.  We uh…you kind of ruined the movie for everyone.”

Cas looked around, finally seeing the people around him frustrated as he slumped his shoulders, pulling you out of the theater and onto the street.  He looked forlorn.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

“I have ruined everything.  I wanted this to be special for you and I have made a disaster out of this night.  I will never understand all of these human traditions.  I understand if you wish to end our courtship, (Y/N).”

“Courtship?  Oh Cas…it really isn’t that big of a deal.  I promise.  Like I told you earlier…I just like spending time with you.  You don’t have to understand anything.  Just know that you make me happy…”  You looked around.  You were on a public street having this conversation and you were beginning to get a bit uncomfortable.

“Can we take this conversation somewhere else, Cas?  People are starting to watch…”

He nodded, pulling you to him as he poofed the both of you away.

* * *

[Originally posted by momochaaan](https://tmblr.co/Zn2Fbq15Evmct)

You couldn’t speak.  You thought that the flowers all over your room were the most beautiful thing you’d ever stumbled upon, but you were wrong.  So very, very wrong.  As you looked around, the moon was just coming out for the night, the darkness falling upon the clearing in a forest that Cas had brought you to.  Fireflies.  The dim green-gold glow of fireflies were lingering just above the grass, twinkling.  You turned to face Cas, smiling up at him.  

“This.  This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Cas.  I…thank you for bringing me here.”

He looked nearly shocked.  “What are you talking about?  This place isn’t that great.  I come here to think sometimes.”

“Are you kidding?  It’s beautiful.  This…this is wonderful!”

Cas smiles at you, drawing you close.  “You are beautiful, (Y/N).  More beautiful than anything I’ve ever known.  This place reminds me of you; it is why I come here to find solace.”

You get up on your tip toes to place a small kiss on the side of his mouth; blushing furiously as you mouth lingered on his skin momentarily.  

“This has been such a wonderful night, Cas.  Thank you.”

He bent down to look at you, now grinning as he returned your chaste kiss, taking your hand into his.  He led the both of you into the middle of the clearing, smoothing his trench coat out onto the ground.  He pulled the both of you down, sitting close; your head leaned on his shoulder as he played with your fingers, entwined, the both of you staring off into the distance, both thinking how wonderful the moment was.

And while the boys would snigger and laugh at your disaster date with Cas when you went home later that night, you didn’t care.  

Because they would never know about the fireflies.


End file.
